Pari tenu
by petitenarya
Summary: Drago a accepté un pari de son meilleur ami avant même d'en connaître les termes, et maintenant qu'il en connait les termes il est trés en colère... Mais at'il vraiment raison de l'être...? FICTION TERMINEE!
1. Chapter 1

Pari tenu

Chapitre un : Le pari

Ce jour-là, Drago Malefoy se sentait de très mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi? Il avait eu la très brillante idée de relevé un pari de son supposé meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, avant même de savoir en quoi ce pari consistait. Et lorsqu'il avait appris, il était devenu furieux. «Non mais quel idiot! Il me prend pour quoi? Un imbécile comme lui?» pensa-t-il en se rendant dans les cachots. «Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de ce pétrin ? Comme si je ne le voyais pas venir avec son pari à la con ! Il va me le payer… Surtout si tout foire ! »

Quand il arriva enfin devant le cachot qui tenait lieu de bureau à son meilleur ami, il entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Blaise qui était en train de corriger des copies, ne réagit même pas ; Drago était comme ça depuis le moment où il avait appris les termes du pari…  
- Dray mon vieux, mais quand vas-tu enfin te calmer ? Après tout ce n'est pas la mort, tu dois juste reprendre contact avec Potter…   
-Triple andouille va ! Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre sortie de Poudlard, il y a cinq ans Blaise ! Cinq ans !  
-Et alors ? De toute façon j'ai tout arrangé avec Ron, il organise une petite soirée pour fêter sa nomination au poste de directeur du département des mystères, et on est invités Parvati toi et moi. Bien entendu Potter sera là, c'est le meilleur ami de Ron, donc tu n'auras pas à faire grand chose pour renouer contact avec lui…  
-Vous aviez tout prévu hein ? Lança Drago un peu moins énervé. Mais ça risque tout de même d'étonner Potter que je sois là, non ?  
-Tu parles ! C'est une soirée avec tout le grand monde, alors c'est plutôt normal que tu sois de la partie, répondit Blaise amusé.  
-Ouais, ben ce ne sera pas simple quand même, parce que même si je me suis battus avec lui…pardon, si on s'est battus avec lui contre Voldemort, on a jamais vraiment réussi à s'entendre.  
-Et alors ? ca t'as pas empêché de tomber amoureux de lui quand même, et puis vous n'avez jamais vraiment essayé de vous connaître non plus. Regardes Ron et moi, si on peut être amis, vous pouvez au moins l'être aussi ! Et maintenant dehors ! J'ai un cours dans cinq minutes, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. Et nous tenons tous deux beaucoup trop à notre poste de prof à Durmstrang pour risquer le renvoi !  
Sur ces mots Blaise mit Drago à la porte, sans trop de ménagement. 

Depuis quelques temps Drago se sentait un peu perdu, en fait depuis qu'il avait réalisé tout les changements qui étaient survenus chez lui en cinq ans, dans le monde la magie ainsi que dans son entourage, depuis la mort de Face de Serpent (Voldy pour les intimes…).  
En premier lieu, Blaise et lui avaient tourné le dos à toute l'éducation qu'ils avaient toujours reçue, pour se battre aux côtés de Harry et Dumbledore. De se fait ils avaient gagnés le mépris de leur familles respectives, Drago avait même été renié par son père. Mais le père en question était mort au cours d'un combat en même temps que sa femme, avant d'avoir pu modifier son testament et Drago avait tout de même hérité de la fortune familiale. Pauvre Lucius !   
Ensuite, leur cercle d'ami s 'était modifié allant jusqu'à inclure Ron Weasley et sa femme Hermione. Blaise s'était même marié avec Parvati Patil, une ex- Gryffondor ! Mais étrangement cette modification n'avait pas incluse Harry Potter, ce qui pourtant aurait du aller de soi puisqu'il était toujours avec le couple Weasley… Enfin quand il n'était pas en voyage pour son travail.  
Car ils étaient maintenant tous entrés dans la vie active. Drago lui était devenu professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à Durmstrang, Blaise aussi était prof à Durmstrang mais lui enseignait les potions. Ron après trois ans au département des mystères venait d'être nominé directeur du département, sa femme Hermione était professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard, remplaçant ainsi Mrs McGonagal morte pendant la guerre… Et Harry lui était devenu l'auror le plus redouté de tout les temps, traquant avec acharnement les individus potentiellement attirés par la place vacante que Voldy avait laissée.  
Peut-être étais-ce pour ça qu'ils ne se côtoyaient plus depuis cinq ans, Drago toujours à Durmstrang, Harry toujours en vadrouille à la poursuite d'un ex-mangemort ou d'autre individu tout aussi louche. Cela laissait peu d'occasion pour entamer au moins une relation amicale…  
Et pour finir, en se battant auprès de Harry contre Voldemort, Drago avait découvert Harry sous un nouveau jour. Et de là étaient nés les sentiments qu'il avait aujourd'hui pour le brun… Il n'avait pas été étonné de tomber amoureux d'un homme, il avait toujours su qu'il était homosexuel, ce qui était beaucoup moins mal vu chez les sorciers que chez les moldus… Non, il était surtout étonné d'aimer Harry Potter, avec qui ils s'étaient toujours cordialement détestés. A moins qu'ils ne se soient tout simplement fuis à cause de l'opposition de leurs maisons, de leurs amis, de leurs familles. Sans prendre la peine de se connaître vraiment, préférant rester sur des aprioris. Quoi de plus logique ? C'est tellement rassurant tous ces préjugés, ces aprioris… Pas besoin de se remettre en question !

Enfin, le destin, Merlin, Dieu ou n'importe quoi lui donnait l'occasion de pouvoir changer la situation, et Drago comptait bien en profiter un maximum ! Il pourrait au moins faire de Harry un ami, et avec de la chance peut-être plus… Après tout Harry aussi était Homosexuel.  
« Finalement Blaise a eu raison de m'entraîner dans ce pari, grâce à lui je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir me poser dans une relation sérieuse. Du moins je l'espère. Et puis si cela ne marche pas, je n'aurais pas à regretter de n'avoir rien tenté… »  
Cette dernière remarque fit prendre conscience à Drago qu'il avait bel et bien changé, et il en était heureux. C'est donc souriant que ses élèves le trouvèrent en arrivant en cours.

Chez Ron et Hermione, quelques heures avant la fête.  
Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient en train de préparer la maison pour la soirée, Hermione était aux fourneaux aidée par Mrs Weasley et les garçons eux déplaçaient les meubles pour que les invités ne soient pas trop à l'étroit.  
-Au fait Ron, demanda Harry, il y aura qui des anciens de Poudlard ce soir ?  
-Ben pour le savoir exactement il faudrait demander à Hermione ou maman, mais je sais qu'il y aura Blaise, Parvati, Neville, Luna, Seamus… Ron hésitait à parler de Drago à son ami.  
« Bah de toute façon il le verra bien à un moment ou à un autre… Mais il vaut peut-être mieux le prévenir, ça lui évitera une syncope ! »  
-Il y aura aussi Drago et puis encore quelques autres…  
Au nom de Drago, Harry s'était figé sur place. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vus ? Cinq ans déjà. Le blond avait du beaucoup changer pendant tout ce temps, tout comme lui-même avait changé…  
-Je ne savais pas que tu avais sympathisé avec lui, dit Harry pour se donner un peu de contenance.  
-Bah, tu sais c'est le meilleur ami de Blaise donc on s'est vu plusieurs fois à l'occasion… Il a beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard, et surtout depuis la guerre…  
-Comme tout le monde, ajouta Harry songeur.  
Hermione arriva sur ces mots un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres :   
-Dites moi messieurs, si vous déplaciez les meubles au lieu de papoter… Parce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant l'arrivée des premiers invités, et il faudrait aussi songer à vous changer. Et pas de soupirs ! Ajouta-t-elle devant les visages des deux hommes de sa vie. Tout le gratin de la société sera là, alors vous porterez vos costumes ! Il y aura quand même le ministre…  
-Oui maman ! Nargua Harry.  
-Et tu peux dire Dumbledore ma chérie, ajouta Ron en l'embrassant sur la joue tu sais très bien qu'il à horreur des « Mr le ministre ».  
Les trois amis s'entre regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire. Quand il s furent calmés, Hermione monta se préparer, les deux garçons déplacèrent le dernier meuble, puis allèrent se préparer à leur tour.

A 21h00 ; les premiers invités arrivèrent et Ron et Hermione furent quelque peu monopolisés, laissant Harry seuls dans un fauteuil prés de la cheminée à admirer les flammes dansantes. Après quelques instant, le brun entendit des pas s'approcher de lui et une voix qu'il reconnu bien vite, malgré l'absence des notes hautaines qui y étaient auparavant :  
-Alors Potter, encore en train de rêvasser ? Lança Drago.   
-Salut Malefoy, ça faisait longtemps hein ? Répondit Harry en souriant  
Drago sourit à son tour et s'assit en face du brun  
-Depuis cinq ans j'avoue que ça me manquait, les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure…  
-C'est vrai, en plus quand tu regardes bien, ça nous amenait à beaucoup nous parler, alors qu'on se détestait, répondit Harry.  
Le silence s'installa un moment entre les deux hommes, chacun hésitant à poursuivre la discussion, se demandant si leurs anciennes rancunes ne reviendraient pas au galop…  
-Alors, demanda finalement Drago, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?  
-Pas grand chose, je cours çà et là après les nostalgiques de la guerre, ça occupe la plupart de mon temps en fait, ils sont nombreux.  
-Saint Potter, toujours à s'occuper des autres avant de s'occuper de lui même… Quand vas-tu donc t'occuper un peu de toi, hein ? Sois égoïste de temps en temps au lieu de te bouffer la vie, tu n'es pas le seul auror. D'autre peuvent te remplacer de temps en temps !  
-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Ron, Blaise et Hermione ! Lança Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, et puis tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale là-dessus, ermite va ! Il parait que tu as carrément emménagé à Durmstrang, et ne me dit pas que c'est pour limiter le temps de trajet en transplanant tu mets deux secondes !  
-Non c'set parce que je ne voulais pas rester au manoir, trop de mauvais souvenirs, et puis j'ai la flemme de me chercher un appart. J'ai choisi la facilité, en plus je me sens bien à l'école…   
-Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, hein ? J'aurais plutôt parié sur les potions ou les sortilèges à la rigueur… Ca a du étonner beaucoup de monde.  
Drago sourit.  
-C'était fait pour voyons, je calcule toujours mes effets, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !  
Drago et Harry passèrent toute la soirée ensemble, à se raconter leur cinq dernières années, et à parle du « bon vieux temps ». Tout ça comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais détestés, presque comme de vieux amis qui se retrouvent après un long voyage. Pas mal de monde fut étonné de les voir s'entendre aussi bien, pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago qui était presque sur qu'ils ferraient la une des journaux du lendemain, Rita Skeeter rodait dans les parages… Bonjour la pub !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux : Juste une chanson d'amis…

Le lendemain comme Drago l'avait pressenti, une photo du lui et Harry en pleine discussion faisait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, suivie d'un article bourré de sous entendus sur leur relation compte tenu de leur homosexualité… Plus tard dans la journée, le blond reçut un hibou de Harry avec pour tout message :  
Alors, content de ton effet ?  
Ce qui fit sourire Drago qui lui répondit :  
Oui beaucoup, pourquoi ? Toi non ?  
Harry en recevant le message rit franchement et répondit :  
Ca m'a surtout fait rire en fait… Dis tu fais quoi samedi soir ? J'irais bien faire un tour aux Trois Balais, en souvenir du bon vieux temps…  
En lisant la réponse de Harry Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer… C'était Harry qui faisait le premier pas en l'invitant à boire un verre. Les souvenirs des années à Poudlard allaient remonter, soirée nostalgique en vue…  
Quand il se fut remis de ses émotions Drago s'empressa d'accepter l'invitation de Harry, puis il se remit à corriger ses paquets de copies. Les examens à Durmstrang se passaient sous forme de partiels et de contrôle continu. Ce système maintenait les élèves sous une pression constante dés leur quatrième année et les résultats étaient probants… Tout comme à Poudlard, même si les méthodes étaient différentes.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour 19h30 aux Trois Balais, et à 19h00 Drago était déjà prêt et tournait en rond en attendant de pouvoir transplaner vers les Trois Balais. Ce rendez-vous avec Harry le rendait nerveux, lui qui était d'habitude si maîtrisé et imperturbable. A 19h25 Drago ne tenait plus et transplana, après tout il était réputé pour sa ponctualité alors qu'il soit un peu en avance n'étonnerait surement pas Harry. C'est donc à 19h26 précisément que Drago arriva aux Trois Balais, et se décomposa en voyant la tablée qui l'attendait à l'intérieur, Harry avait organisé une sorte de réunion des anciens élèves de leur promo. Et lui qui s'attendait à être seul avec Harry !  
« Ca m'aurait étonné aussi… » Pensa amèrement le blond.  
-Ah voilà Dray ! Lança Blaise quand le blond entra dans le bar bondé.  
-Salut Zabs ! Ca va depuis hier soir ? Dit Drago comme si de rien n'était, mais Blaise n'était pas dupe.  
-Aie… ! Je pensais qu'il t'avait prévenu… Désolé.   
-Pas grave. Bon on va s'asseoir ?  
Et la soirée se passa tranquillement, tout le monde parlant avec tout le monde, oubliant les anciennes rancunes. Drago et Harry parlèrent encore longtemps se remémorant les souvenirs de Poudlard ou parlant simplement de tout et de rien…  
Drago avait fait comme si de rien n'était, mais en rentrant dans son appartement à Durmstrang il se sentit totalement déprimé et vida totalement son bar. C'est à dire une dizaine de biérreaubeurres, et le fond d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Quand son stock d'alcool fut vidé, ne tenant plus debout, le blond tomba et s'endormit à même le sol… 

Vers 12h00 Drago fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte, le bruit sourd se répercutait dans sa tête et l'assommait.  
-Stop, stop, STOP !  
-Dray c'est moi, Blaise, ouvre.  
-Voilà, voilà, j'arrive…  
Quand il ouvrit la porte, Blaise eut du mal à reconnaître son ami. Drago portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, mais ils étaient froissés. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son teint cireux, ses yeux bouffis, rouges et cernés…   
-Mais qu'est-ce qu… commença Blaise.  
-Stop, pas de morale merci. Je me suis saoulé en rentrant hier soir, je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir à boire, désolé. J'ai même dormis par terre si tu veux tout savoir.  
-Hmm, et à part ça hier soir ce n'était pas grave qu'il y ait du monde, hein ?  
-Oui bon ça va, je ne tiens pas à en parler, merci.  
Blaise ne continua pas, il savait qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser avec Drago et changea de sujet.

Harry était heureux d'avoir repris contact avec Drago et surtout d'avoir put reprendre leur relation à zéro, en effaçant tous leurs anciens aprioris. Ils étaient donc devenus amis et se voyaient de pus en plus souvent avec Blaise, Parvati, Ron et Hermione pour les accompagner. Leur amitié se faisait de plus en plus forte, et un jour Harry réalisa que ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago était beaucoup plus fort que de l'amitié. Il était amoureux du blond, comme jamais il ne l'avait été, et cet amour lui faisait peur car il avait peur de gâcher leur nouvelle amitié et peur que cet amour ne soit pas partagé. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de souffrir, même face à Voldemort car il savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre il souffrirait, et il ne servait à rien d'en avoir peur, ce qui devrait arriver arriverait de toute manière. Mais là une peur presque surnaturelle lui tenaillait le ventre, il aimait Drago, plus que tout, mais il doutait que ses sentiments soient réciproques, même si Drago était homosexuel…  
Il ne lui dirai rien, voila la solution, ne pas lui avouer ses sentiments et le garder comme ami, c'était plus sur et au moins il l'aurait toujours prés de lui. Mais il souffrirait aussi, tan pis, il avait l'habitude. Et puis peut-être qu'avec le temps ça passerait, ses sentiments, sa souffrance etc.  
Depuis quelque temps ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver tous les soirs aux Trois Balais avec Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Parvati pour parler de leur journée et d'autres choses aussi comme la musique, les films, le quidditch… Bien sur en temps qu'auror Harry ne pouvait pas être présent à chaque fois puisqu'il lui arrivait d'être pris par une mission importante. Mais maintenant Harry ne se noyait plus sous le travail comme avant et pouvait passer plus de temps avec ses amis.  
Depuis leur premier rendez-vous aux Trois Balais Drago avait mis de l'eau dans son hydromel par rapport à ses sentiments et à sa relation avec Harry. C'était déjà bien de l'avoir comme ami, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus… Bien sur le doux regard émeraude du brun le laissait toujours rêveur quand il lui mettait des papillons dans le ventre et il aimait toujours autant le brun. Mais il tenait par dessus tout à leur amitié et ne voulait la perdre pour rien au monde et si jamais leur relation allait plus loin un jour et qu'ils se séparaient leur amitié pourrait en pâtir. Alors il n'avouerait pas ses sentiments à Harry à moins d'être sur que ses sentiments soient partagés et que leur relation serait sérieuse. Depuis la promotion de Ron, il voyait Harry de plus en plus souvent, mais toujours accompagné de leurs amis respectifs pour éviter tout dérapage incontrôlé, car jamais il ne tenterait quoi que ce soit en leur présence… Drago remarquait même que Harry prenait plus de repos maintenant, c'était bon pour lui car à force de se surmener comme il le faisait, il aurait craqué d'ici peu. D'ailleurs on voyait que ça lui faisait du bien, ses yeux étaient moins cernés, son teint moins cendreux… Bref il était en forme. Cette fois Drago était particulièrement pressé d'arriver à leur rendez-vous quotidien, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry qui était parti en mission spéciale pour le ministère, et le brun rentré le matin même avait promis à tout le monde d'être présent aux Trois Balais le soir même. Drago avait maintenant du mal à passer quelques jours sans voir Harry alors deux semaines ! Le blond était à bout de nerf et on ne peut plus sévère en cours, ce qui étonna les pauvres élèves de Durmstrang qui le trouvaient déjà très sévère d'habitude… !

Quand ils arrivèrent aux Trois Balais, Harry et Drago furent surpris de ne se retrouver que tout les deux, au début ils pensèrent simplement que leurs amis seraient en retard et s'installèrent puis parlèrent de leur deux dernières semaines. Mais quand au bout d'une heure il fut clair que les autres ne viendraient pas, les deux hommes comprirent qu'om les avait piégés, et se sentirent mal à l'aise… Au bout de quelques temps Harry et Drago parvinrent à se détendre et leur discussion reprit de plus belle. Comme souvent ils parlaient de différents sortilèges d'attaques et de défense et chacun apprenait beaucoup de l'autre. Le temps et l'alcool aidant, les deux hommes se décidèrent à quitter les Trois Balais pour l'appartement de Harry plus calme et … plus intime aussi. Drago eut d'abord droit à une visite guidée des lieux, et il fut surpris de voir chaque pièce rangée méticuleusement, Harry ne lui avait jamais parut être quelqu'un de très ordonné… Mais bon la robe ne fait pas le sorcier après tout.  
Ensuite les deux hommes s'installèrent au salon pour prendre un « dernier verre », mais au bout de leur troisième bierreaubeurre ils discutaient toujours. L'ambiance de la pièce plaisait particulièrement à Drago, les couleurs beiges et bordeaux des murs lui plaisaient beaucoup, la décoration était simple mais accueillante et le mobilier confortable. Harry et lui étaient d'ailleurs affalés plus qu'assis à chaque bout d'un canapé bordeaux très confortable. Alors qu'il regardait une photo de Harry plus jeune en compagnie de Sirius Drago sentit une odeur entêtante lui chatouiller les narines, c'était le parfum du brun qui s'était considérablement rapproché de lui.   
Quand Drago s'en rendit compte, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et des papillons vinrent danser dans son ventre, il aimait sentir le brun prés de lui, Drago se sentit rougir.  
-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda naïvement Harry en plongeant son intense regard émeraude dans celui d'acier du blond.  
-Si, si… ça va, répondit Drago.  
Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, il mourrait d'envie de sentir les lèvres du brun sur les siennes, de les caresser avec sa langue, de goûter sa langue… Et sans même réfléchir, il embrassa fougueusement Harry. Après ce délicieux baiser les deux hommes se regardèrent, se sourirent, se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois : Peurs primaires

Drago se réveilla une odeur entêtante dans le nez, et avec une intense sensation de bien être. Le blond se demandait encore quelle pouvait être cette douce odeur quand il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit et se rendit compte que c'était une mèche de cheveux de Harry qui le tenait tendrement mais fermement dans ses bras ! Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire, les Trois Balais, Harry et lui seuls, la visite de l'appartement de Harry, les biérreaubeurres dans le salon, Harry qui s'approchait de lui, son envie de l'embrasser, lui qui embrassait Harry ! Par la barbe de Merlin, il l'avait embrassé et il avait adoré ça en plus !  
Mais comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Oh, et Harry qui commençait à s'agiter, il allait bientôt se réveiller ! De toute façon pour partir discrètement c'était raté, Drago était prisonnier des bras du beau brun et ne pouvait bouger sans le réveiller. Le blond serait obligé de dire à Harry qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié, qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée de s'engager dans une relation amoureuse. Non ! Ca il ne le dirai pas, il avait encore un peu de fierté quand même, et pourtant c'était on ne peu plus vrai…  
-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
Par Merlin ! Harry était déjà réveillé !  
-Heu… non, cinq minutes au plus.  
Le brun se leva et partit vers la cuisine, puis se retournant vers Drago il lui demanda :  
-Un café ?  
-Oui s'il te plait.  
Le temps que Harry prépare le café, Drago avait pensé à partir discrètement, mais il ne le fit pas car en plus de gâcher leur relation amoureuse, il gâcherai aussi leur amitié. Et il voulait la préserver avant tout, il devait parler sincèrement avec Harry de la situation.  
-Tiens ton café, je l'ai légèrement sucré, dit Harry qui revenait de la cuisine.  
-Merci…   
-Ecoutes Drago pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on oublie tout et que l'on reste ami, non ?   
-Je suis d'accord, ça me rassure que tu penses la même chose que moi, parce que je ne savais pas du tout comment t'en parler.  
-Moi non plus à vrai dire, mais je me suis lancé de toute façon il fallait bien que l'on vienne à en parler à un moment ou à un autre.  
-Hmm, c'est sur.  
Un long silence s'installa entre eux pendant lequel chacun réfléchissait à l'étrangeté de la situation et réalisait ce que leur décision impliquait. Quand il eut fini son café Drago se leva et dit :   
-Bon je dois y aller j'ai tout un tas de copies à corriger.  
-Ca c'est un bon dimanche en perspective…  
-Tu m'étonnes ! Bon ben à plus tard alors.  
-Ok à plus tard.

Alors Drago transplana et Harry s'assit les yeux perdus dans le vide, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage et il passa furtivement ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Comme pour se souvenir d'un doux baiser échangé la veille. En respirant à fond il sentit des effluves du parfum de Drago, doux et épicé à la fois. Puis des larmes naquirent dans les beaux yeux verts du brun et coulèrent silencieusement sur son visage. Et dire que pendant un instant il avait espéré que Drago ne voudrait pas qu'ils arrêtent là leur relation…  
En rentrant dans son appartement à Durmstrang Drago s'assit sur son canapé face à la cheminée et resta ainsi toute la journée, à se rappeler ce merveilleux baiser et à se convaincre que tout s'était arrêté quelques instants après son réveil. Le soir venu, il alla prendre une douche, prépara rapidement ce dont il aurait besoin pour ses cours du lendemain et se coucha sans pouvoir dormir pour autant…

Les jours passaient et une semaine plus tard Harry et Drago ne s'étaient toujours pas revus, quand l'un venait à leurs habituelles soirées aux Trois Balais avec Blaise, Ron, Parvati et Hermione, l'autre trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas venir. D'ailleurs Harry venait de moins en moins souvent, se replongeant corps et âme dans la chasse aux mages noirs et aitres individus su même genre. Drago lui venait toujours, du moins quand Harry ne venait pas, mais il ne participait plus autant aux discutions et quand il y participait il n'y mettait pas de cœur.  
Ron, Blaise, Parvati et Hermione avaient bien remarqués tous ces changements soudains mais ni Harry, ni Drago n'avaient voulu leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. Eux s'en voulaient, car ils se doutaient bien que quelque chose s'était passé la soirée où ils les avaient laissés délibérément seuls. Ils avaient voulut les aider mais étaient allés trop vite et avaient probablement tout gâché entre Harry et Drago, jusqu'à leur amitié. Tout ça pour aller plus vite, si seulement ils les avaient laissés aller à leur rythme !

Trois mois, trois mois que Drago n'avait pas plongé dans ce doux regard, trois mois qu'il n'avait pas sentis ce parfum entêtant, trois mois qu'il n'avait pas sentis son cœur battre la chamade en sachant qu'il allait voir celui qu'il aimait, Harry Potter. Depuis trois mois Drago n'avait plus goût à rien, pas même aux cours donnait, même s'il restait toujours aussi sévère pour le bien de ses élèves. Mais la flamme dans ses yeux bleus-gris qui rendait ses cours si passionnants n'était plus là, le professeur Malefoy n'était plus passionné comme avant. Lui même s'en rendait compte mais n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, jamais il n'aurait cru que se passer de Harry serrait aussi… douloureux. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Harry prenait autant de place dans sa vie depuis qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître, jamais…

Harry de son côté n'allait pas mieux, comme avant il était totalement plongé dans son travail d'auror et acceptait toute les missions qui lui passaient sous la main. Il avait repris son rythme infernal enchaînant mission sur mission, sans même prendre un jour de repos entre chaque. Et ça se voyait, son visage était plus pâle qu'avant, ses yeux étaient constamment rougis, cernés et brillant comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer à la première occasion… Il n'avait même plus cette sensation d'adrénaline particulière qu'il ressentait auparavant au cours de ses poursuites et de ses combats avec ses cibles.  
Chaque jour depuis le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Drago Harry avait regretté de lui avoir proposé d'arrêter là leur relation, comme jamais il n'avait regretté quelque chose. En même temps Drago lui même ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec lui, dommage… Le blond regrettai-il aussi cette décision ? Souffrait-il comme lui ?... Constamment Harry se posait ces questions. Mais aujourd'hui Harry ne pouvait plus supporter l'absence du blond dans se vie, il l'aimait et voulait être avec lui, le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser, lui parler, l'écouter, le regarder… Et aujourd'hui Harry était décidé à aller le voir et à lui avouer ses sentiments quitte à être rejeté, au moins il lui aurait dit ce qu'il ressentait. Avant de changer d'avis Harry transplana pour Durmstrang, juste devant la salle de cours de Drago.

Au moment où Harry arriva devant sa salle, Drago donnait un cours sur les loups-garous à ses troisièmes années. Harry entra discrètement dans la salle et se cacha dans l'ombre pendant que le blond écrivait une question au tableau :  
Comment neutraliser un loup-garou ?  
-Bien qui peut répondre à cette question ? Demanda Drago d'une voix lasse.  
Quand Harry le vit, si beau, si proche, son cœur rata un battement puis s'emballa. Comme personne ne répondait et que Drago allait écrire au tableau, restant dans l'ombre Harry répondit :  
-Avec une potion tue-loup avant sa transformation, avec une fléchette somnifère comme n'importe quel animal quand il est transformé ou avec de l'argent si on est obligé de le tuer…  
Le visage de Drago s'était figé, dés le premier mot il avait reconnu la voix de Harry. Heureusement comme il écrivait au tableau ce que Harry venait de dire, le blond out se reprendre sans que personne ne remarque son trouble.  
-Dix points pour Gryffondor, dit le blond en se retournant avec un sourire aux lèvres, parfait Harry, mais s'était un peu facile pour toi non ?  
Le brun sortit de l'ombre en souriant, Drago ne se montrait pas facilement perturbé, du moins pas devant ses élèves.   
-C'est vrai et c'est normal pour un auror, répondit-il.  
-Bien jeunes gens, voici Mr Harry Potter qui nous à fait le plaisir de venir nous parler de son métier entre deux missions, avec un sourire ironique il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit : Harry, à toi la parole. Puis le blond s'assit à son bureau.  
« Le salaud il m'a bien eu là… » Pensa le brun.  
Ce fut donc Harry qui finit le cours en répondant aux questions des élèves sur la profession d'auror et les études à faire pour le devenir.

Quand la fin du cours sonna les élèves sortirent après avoir demandé quelques autographes à Harry et le brun se retrouva enfin seul avec Drago.  
-Tu croyais me déstabiliser en venant à l'improviste, hein ? Demanda le blond.  
-Au moins un peu oui, mais apparemment j'ai raté mon coup, dommage…  
Drago sourit.  
-Il en faut plus pour me déstabiliser Harry, tu devrais le savoir.   
Alors Harry s'approcha de Drago et l'embrassa tendrement.  
-Et ça c'est déstabilisant ? demanda le brun après s'être éloigné de Drago qui mit quelques temps à se remettre de sa surprise. D'un coup le blond sourit et dit :  
-Jai mieux. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté quelque chose que d'avoir accepté de ne pas continuer notre histoire parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et je veux être avec toi parce que pendant ces trois mois j'ai cru mourir un peu plus chaque jour.  
Les larmes aux yeux Harry embrassa de nouveau son beau blond et lui dit :   
-Moi aussi je veux t'aime et je veux finir ma vie avec toi.

Le soir même les deux amoureux arrivèrent main dans la main aux Trois Balais pour annoncer la nouvelle à leurs amis. Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Parvati furent soulagés de ne pas avoir tout gâché, et à un moment Blaise prit Drago à part et lui demanda :  
-Alors ?  
Drago sourit, regarda Harry et répondit :  
-Alors pari plus que gagné, non ?  
Puis il rejoignit les autres alors que Blaise éclatait de rire heureux de voir enfin son ami heureux.

FIN


End file.
